God of War IV part 1
by ProfTEntee
Summary: Part 1 in a crossover series! Kratos journeys across multiple universes in order to find and retrieve the lost Blade of Olympus.


This is part 1 of my God of War crossover series! You guys voted for me to do Lord of the Rings first, so here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

 **God of War 4**

 **Episode 1**

* * *

The warrior with the white skin groaned as he sat up. "W-what?" He looked over himself, and saw that the hole in his chest from where he stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus was gone. Almost gone, anyway. It was currently sealing up, skin stretching out to cover it and bones and organs seemingly knitting themselves together.

"What?" the white warrior repeated as the healing process completed, touching the skin where his fatal wound once was...

It was then that he realized he was still alive.

The white warrior stood and took in his surroundings. He was still on top of Mount Olympus where he had fought Zeus and slaughtered the old man. Around the mountain, the apocalypse was gone. Everything seemed normal.

"Your eyes do not deceive you, Kratos." said a distorted voice. Kratos, as that was indeed the warrior's name, turned around to look at the source. It was a ghostly apparition of an old man, pulsing with blue light. His beard was long, similar to the one Zeus had, and he wore battle armor similar to that which Kratos himself wore when he was still the God of War. The ghostly man floated in midair as if hanging from a string.

"Who are you?" asked Kratos, drawing the Blades of Exile, which he wasn't surprised to find were still on his back. "Speak, stranger!"

"Calm yourself." said the man. "I mean you no ill will."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"If you insist, Ghost of Sparta. I am the Blade of Olympus."

Kratos visibly relaxed, but still kept a firm grip on the Blades of Exile. "That cannot be. The Blade of Olympus is a sword, nothing more."

"That may be true for when you wielded me. Patience, and I will explain."

Kratos nodded.

"After you used my body in your suicide, Athena's ghost took me and used the godly power surging within me to restore order in the world and dispel the apocalypse that you had brought about. That explosion of godly energy, mixing with the raw energy of the Earth, created a consciousness for the Blade of Olympus... me."

"But that is not all. I needed a mortal body to bind myself to in order to exist. I chose you, who had wielded me, as my vessel. I would have gone into my body, the Blade itself, but when Athena's work was done... my body vanished."

"How did that happen?" asked Kratos, sheathing the Blades of Exile.

"I am not sure. But now my body is trapped in another plane of reality, stolen by a dark force from that realm. Please, Kratos, you must reunite me with my body."

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"I cannot go far from the mortal body I bind myself to. If I do, I fade."

"Hmph." grunted Kratos, turning away and beginning to leave. "And why should I help you? What will I gain?"

"The dark force that captured my body is going to use the godly power within me to conquer all realms. If you can unite me with my body, I can prevent this."

"Why should I care?"

"You don't need to. That's not why I know you will help me."

Kratos stifled a laugh. "What makes you so confident a vengeful Spartan like me will help you?"

"Because if you help me, you get to see them again."

Kratos stopped and turned to the Blade of Olympus' spirit. "Explain."

"If you help me, I will help you see your wife and daughter again."

Kratos' eyes widened, and he thought about the idea of once again seeing the family he murdered, to say he was sorry for what he did. "Lysandra... Calliope..."

The Blade's Spirit nodded.

After thinking for what seemed like hours. Kratos nodded. "Very well, Blade Spirit. I will help you regain your body and destroy this dark force."

"Excellent." the Blade Spirit said.

"Now, where do we start?"

"Middle Earth." replied the Blade Spirit, waving his hand. before them a glowing blue and white hole in the air, a portal, appeared. "A realm out of the sights of mortal man. A place much like Greece, where fictional and mythical creatures are abundant."

Kratos nodded and stepped forth.

"A few things before we go, Kratos." added the Blade Spirit. "First off, there is another powerful relic, the One Ring, within this realm. The dark force also wishes to possess it. It may be in your best interests to join the quest to destroy it. Also, from here on, nobody but you can see and hear me. Nobody else will be aware of my presence, unless they have the means to detect me."

Kratos nodded again and stepped through the portal.

The Blade Spirit hovered in place for a moment. "Maybe... maybe..." he mused, before following the Ghost of Sparta through the portal, which closed behind them.

* * *

There you guys go! Hope you like it so far!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


End file.
